Gladiators
by Zooboss
Summary: This will basically be a fight between two characters from Harry Potter, Star Wars, Marvel, DC, and the Lord of the Rings. This is my first attempt at fic like this, I had no idea of where to post it, so I posted it in the two biggest fandoms of the five.
1. Prologue

**AN: I know this is an extremely short chapter, but its the prologue. Feel free to say what you think of it and who you think will win.**

* * *

><p>A hooded and cloaked figure stood in front of the view screen. The view screen displayed twelve rooms. Each room held a powerful person from different lands. He had gathered together ten "heroes" and "villains" from five different lands. Each of them was powerful in his or her own respective lands. They were brought together by him, to see who was the most powerful of all. The champion would receive his help in whatever they chose. Only one of them would come out alive.<p>

He surveyed his captives. Several of them had to be weakened, especially the Kryptonian. He had been injected with a minuscule dose of Kryptonite, only enough to ensure that he could be harmed by the weapons of his enemies. For those of his captives who used weapons, he enchanted their weapons to be able to stand up against one another.

He had three god-like beings within his cells. There were Sauron the Deceiver and Gandalf the White, both Maia,and the revered Superman, the Last Son of Krypton.

He had one prisoner who had no powers, but had plenty of gadget's to make up for it. The Batman, the Dark Knight, would be the only one without superhuman abilities to aid him. There were two wizards whim he held captive, Dumbeldore and Voldemort.

Two others also had mystical abilities: Lord Vader and Obi-wan Kenobi. The only pity was that he had captured those two shortly after they dueled and Vader became half-machine.

His last two captives were the "Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-man," and the feared Weapon X, Wolverine.

He would set them all on an island, with plenty of forests and a main city in center of the island. It would be not be inhabited in order for his captives to be able to battle without the "heroes" fearing to harm civilians. They would be evenly spaced around the shore of the island. farthest from them would be the one from their own land.

They would essentially be his "Gladiators," they would fight for his entertainment as did the Roman Gladiators of old.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to Review. My following chapter will be MUCH longer than this one.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**AN: Here's Chapter two, please review and if you know where this should be uploaded please tell me.**

* * *

><p>Obi-wan stood up, he was on some sort beach. He could see forest ahead of him. He had with him only his cloak and light-saber.<p>

The last thing he remembered was giving Luke to Owen Lars, Anakin's stepbrother. No, Anakin was dead, there was only Vader now. Obi-wan cringed at the memory of Anakin attempting to escape the lava with his one remaining arm. Obi-wan focused, he had to find a way off of this island.

Then a hooded figure appeared in the sky, too large to have been a real person, "I see you all haven awoken. There are ten of you here, two from each land. You are to fight to death, only one of you will survive. The one that does shall have my assistance in whatever cause they have. Be it toppling an Empire, conquering the world, or fighting evil. If you do not fight, I shall destroy all those you care about, or if you care about none, I shall make you miserable." With that, the figure disappeared.  
>Obi-wan stood in silence, perhaps if he could find the others, they would be able to join forces and subdue this mysterious figure.<p>

Then something caught his eye, a blur of blue and red shot from another part of the island and flew up into the sky, where the figure had been. When it stopped, it appeared to Obi-wan as though it were a bird. Then it shot up further, as it neared the clouds, a laser shot out of the sky striking the figure down.

Obi-wan realized that his enemies would be powerful, seeing that this one could fly into the sky. Then a loud thud sounded, the figure had struck the ground and was flying up again. What manner of person would be able to do such a thing?  
>Next a smoking skull appeared in the sky, with a snake crawling through the skull. It was not high up, and appeared to be about a mile north of him.<p>

He decided to head toward the ominous skull. It appeared evil, but hopefully he would find the person s adversary and team up. Obi-wan paused, who else would have come with him. After so many Jedi had been killed, it stood to reason that either Yoda or one of the Sith was here. If it was Yoda, Obi-wan was certain that they could survive this ordeal.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore looked towards the Black Mark. Voldemort was here, he was certain of it. The Black Mark was on the opposite end of the Island. He looked to his sides perhaps he could find someone to ally himself with. He looked southwards, that was were the Red-Blue figure had come from, perhaps he would make a decent ally.<p>

* * *

><p>Voldemort waited patiently, now that his Mark had gone up, someone would come to him. From there the Imperious Curse was sure to gain him a servant. He paused, perhaps he could attempt to convince whoever came, after all, if the Curse failed, he would ve made an enemy.<p>

* * *

><p>Batman headed towards Superman, shaking his head. Obviously whoever brought them here was powerful enough to capture him and Superman, and keep Superman down. There was no way Superman would escape so easily. Batman sighed, he had most of his gadgets, he was just missing his vehicles.<p>

* * *

><p>Anakin walked toward the skull, if his captor was as powerful as he had led him to believe, he would bring Padme back. All Anakin had to do was kill his opponents. He would find his first victim at the skull.<p>

* * *

><p>Spider-man swung through the forest, if he was going to survive, he had no doubt that being on a beach would only hinder him.<br>Sauron saw the skull and acknowledged it as the work of another Dark Lord, perhaps they could join together and best the other gladiators. Of course, in the moment of triumph, Sauron would force his ally to submit to him.


	3. Chapter 3: First Fight

**AN: Here's chapter 3, please remember to review. If you know where something like this should be posted please tell me.**

* * *

><p>Batman stood silently as Superman flew down to him. Before he could say anything, Superman said "There are eight others, two old men, two armored warriors, a nose-less person, a man swinging from tree to tree, and two others. One of the old men is heading this way. I was not being an idiot flying around."<p>

Batman nodded, "Any clues as to their abilities?"

Superman shook his head, "Only that the nose-less one summoned up the skull."

A voice cut in, "His name is Voldemort, and the skull is known as the Dark Mark. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore. Though to most I am simply Dumbeldore."

They turned to face the speaker. Superman spoke first, "Mr. Dumbeldore, why have you come here? Hopefully to befriend us, for if you haven't, I'm afraid it may not fare so well for you."

Dumbeldore smiled, "I wished for your help. My foe, Voldemort, has managed to, through the use of Dark Magic, make himself nearly immortal. His body can be killed, but his spirit will live on until he returns again. If his plans succeed, the entire Wizarding World would follow him and the Muggles, or non-magic users will be killed and tortured."

Batman looked at him, "You want us to help you defeat him?"

Dumbeldore nodded, "If you wish."

The two heroes nodded at each other, "We will help you."

********

Wolverine sniffed the air, four others were nearby on the beach. Of those, three smelt evil, with a deep anger and hatred emanating from them. The last one was sad and despairing as if a great thing had been lost. He inched closer to the beach, staying behind the cover of the trees. He overheard the three speaking of uniting their forces against the rest. He turned to where the fourth smell was coming from. It was a cloaked man, hiding in the shadows of the forest. Then one of the three, one in a suit of armor, but with a cape, turned to the last man's location. "Obi-wan, I feel your presence. You shall suffer for making me suffer."

Obi-wan called out, "Anakin, there is still hope for you. Turn back to the light side, abandon you anger."

Anakin responded, "I am not Anakin anymore, I am Darth Vader!" He turned to his allies, "I shall deal with him."

Obi-wan retorted, "I have defeated you already, I shall defeat you once more."

With that the two rushed towards each other with blazing swords that appeared out of thin air.

The other two people looked on eagerly, wishing to find out about these two warriors.

Obi-wan and Vader sparred furiously. As they locked blades, Obi-wan yelled, "You were a Jedi, the Chosen One! You were supposed to defeat the Sith, not join them! Because you turned to the Dark Side, Padme died!"

At that, Wolverine sensed a rage build up in Darth Vader, and then Obi-wan went flying over twenty feet into the trees. He turned to where Obi-wan landed. The Jedi stood up, and readied himself for Vader's assault. Darth Vader stood still apparently in shock from what had happened to Padme. Obi-wan called out, "You can help throw down the Empire! That's what Padme would've wanted you to do. I can help you Anakin."

Sensing that Vader might turn, Voldemort shouted "Enough! Crucio!"

Obi-wan began to tremble on the ground, yelling as if in great pain. Wolverine could not stand by any longer, he leaped towards Voldemort, claws extended. However, halfway through his leap, a huge force sent him flying over fifty feet into the forest. The second armored warrior had hit him with a mace. Wolverine snarled as his wounds healed, he charged back towards the three villains. Apparently he had disrupted the sorcerer's concentration, as Obi-wan was now on his feet fighting against the two villains, parrying the mace and deflecting spells with his hands.

Wolverine charged into the armored warrior, knocking him down. His claws were bouncing off the man's armor. His adversary stood up and brought his mace down on Wolverine. Wolverine ducked under the mace and stabbed at warrior's armor. He felt it begin to dent. Apparently, so did the other.

The warrior raised his hand towards Wolverine. "You should not have attacked me, I am the Dark Lord Sauron." A ball of flames flew towards Wolverine. Sauron glanced at Wolverine's flaming body and chuckled.

As this happened, he saw Vader stand up quickly. Then they all flew in different directions.

Wolverine ran over to the Jedi and, seeing that Obi-wan was unconscious, picked him up and ran to safety in the forest. There were too many arcane powers for him to fight right now.


	4. Chapter 4: Fall of a Hero

**An: Again sorry it's a short chapter, but school's keeping me busy. Please Review. **

* * *

><p>Voldemort approached Darth Vader cautiously, "Ah Vader, if only I had known that you were grieving over the death your beloved." Vader looked up at him. Voldemort continued, "I would have told you of a way to resurrect her. In my land, we have something called the Resurrection Stone." Of course, the ones who had used ended up committing suicide. "With you can can conjure up your loved one, and live with her in peace. Join me and once we have defeated the others, I will leave you the stone."<strong><strong><br>****

Vader rose up from his crouching position, "I shall help you."

A sudden noise startled them. They looked towards the forest, out of it came three men. One was Dumbeldore, another was clad in black, and the last was hovering in the air with a bright blue and red outfit. Dumbeldore spoke, "Tom, please do not cause a fight. My friends, Superman and Batman, are powerful enough to stop you and your friend." he indicated the two men.  
>Voldemort's eyes flashed, "Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light flew towards the three men.<strong><strong><br>****

With a flick of his wand, Dumbeldore dissipated the spell. As Voldemort and Dumbeldore began to duel, Superman flew towards Voldemort, then flew backwards. Vader held his hand out making a choking gesture. "...Can't...breath," gasped Superman. Lasers shot from his eyes towards Vader, only to be stopped by Vader's light-saber.

Suddenly, Superman dropped to the floor, glancing up he saw Batman had engaged the Vader in a melee. It looked bad for the Batman, he was dodging, ducking rolling, trying to get inside the range of the light-saber.

Superman flew head on into the fight to subdue Vader. He held his hand out to catch the light-saber, knowing his invulnerability would protect him. To his surprise, when he caught it, it began to burn through his skin. Astonished, Superman quickly withdrew his hand and flew back a little and began to soothe it.****  
><strong>**

Apparently Vader was shocked that it stopped the light-saber, because he stood still just long enough for Batman to knock him into the ground. Batman wrestled the light-saber out of Vader's hand and held it pointed at his neck.

Batman called to Superman, "If you've gotten over the first time you weren't invincible, I think our friend needs a little help." He indicated the two wizards, who were surrounded with giant animals, formed out of fire and water. Two huge flaming snakes were bearing down on a bird Dumbeldore had conjured up.

Superman rushed towards Voldemort. Just before he arrived, a flash of green light enveloped the world around him, as Superman fell down to the ground he saw Batman fly into the air, landing in crouch and sprinting into the darkness of the forest. Vader stood up again, and walked towards Dumbeldore. The last thing Superman heard was a loud crack, before the world went black.

********

Sauron stood weaponless against Wolverine, Spider-man and Obi-wan. He had walked blindly into a web. The more he struggled, the more secure the web got. He waited, would it be a spider of old, like Ungoliant, or a newer one, like Shelob. As it turned out, it was an entirely new breed. He had been caught by a man who could spin webs and climb walls as easily as any spider. He had submitted to be subservient to the others, telling them how Vader had mind-tricked him into serving Vader and Voldemort. Little did they know, exactly how much he could do as a simple prisoner, just ask the Numenoreans of old.


	5. Chapter 5:Rescuing a SuperHero

**AN:Please Review, it'll give me encouragement to write more and faster.**

* * *

><p>Voldemort crouched over Superman's prone body. He looked up Darth Vader, "He still lives, but his pulse is weak and very slow."<p>

Vader spoke, "He is powerful to have resisted my light-saber. We would do well to make sure he doesn't come to, and attack us."

Voldemort answered, "Powerful to have survived the Killing Curse as well. But he won't come to at anytime soon. But just in case, Legilimens!" With that Voldemort invaded the mind of Superman. After a long while he spoke, "He is indeed powerful, perhaps even the most powerful of all the contestants. He does have weaknesses, one is a green crystal, from his home planet Krypton. His powers appear to depend on sunlight, so if we hide him deep under ground, he should be kept relatively weak. With my superior magic, I shall dig a cave for us to hide him in."

Vader nodded, "Very well, I shall see if there is anyone nearby, I sense a disturbance in the Force."

* * *

><p>As the sun began to set, Gandalf stood resting on his staff, a powerful being was about to appear, he was sure of it. A loud crack sounded, and in front of Gandalf stood a wizened old man, his robes were slightly singed. The man looked at Gandalf, "I am Dumbeldore, Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And who are you?"<p>

Gandalf looked shocked, "For someone who expects to kill or be killed, I am shocked that you would tell me so much about yourself."

Dumbeldore sighed, "There is a certain aura about you, one that I can not help believing that you are good."

Gandalf chuckled, "Very well, I have many names: Olorin, Mithrandir, The Grey Pilgrim, but to most I am Gandalf."

Dumbeldore looked confused, "You said you were called the Grey Pilgrim, yet you wear white."

Gandalf nodded, "I was Gandalf the Grey, I fought a Balrog, a demon of darkness and flame. We fought for many days, until at last I smote down my enemy. Alas! I perished in doing so, but I have been sent back. Unfortunately, I seem to have arrived here first. As soon as I can, I will travel to Lothlorien and find what news I can of my fellows."

Suddenly a voice spoke, "Superman has been captured by Darth Vader and Voldemort, we must free him."  
>They turned to face the speaker, Dumbeldore spoke first, "Ah Batman, I saw your comrade fall just before I was forced to flee."<br>Batman looked at them, "We have to rescue him. If they get him to turn, they'll essentially have a demigod on their side."  
>Gandalf chuckled, then looked abashed, "I'm sorry the mere idea of a demigod being here is comical for me." <p>

* * *

><p>Through flattery and deceit, Sauron had convinced his captors to let him walk freely, albeit under the supervision of one of them. It would cost him much effort to best one of them, but it would benefit him more to turn them to his side. The only "hero" that still distrusted him was Obi-Wan, who claimed to "have a bad feeling" about letting Sauron walk freely. It did not affect Sauron much, soon he would control the group, even if no one else knew.<p>

* * *

><p>Together, through the Force and Dark Magic, Voldemort and Darth Vader took control of Superman. With his help they overheard when he was going to be rescued and planned accordingly. They made a long and thin tunnel leading from the surface to the main part of their base, here Vader would hold off the rescuers while Voldemort cast spells from behind.<p>

The rescue attempt began at dusk, as the sun began to set. Darth Vader stood motionless, waiting in the shadows for his opponents to show themselves.

A light began to shine at the entrance of the tunnel, and Darth Vader used the Force to cloak himself from his enemies.

He saw two old men, Dumbeldore and another, holding a staff from which the light emanated. As they walked towards him, he hesitated, questioning the morality of what he was about to do.

Then one thought strengthened his resolve, Padme.

As soon as they passed him, he raised his light-saber, ready to cut them both down with a single stroke.

However, as soon as he ignited his light-saber, he was tackled. He had forgotten about the Batman.

He pushed the Dark Knight off him with the Force, only to be frozen with a shout "Petrificous Totalus!"  
>The unknown man bent over him. "I am Gandalf, and I sense that you, Lord Vader, are greatly troubled by your love for someone."<p>

A sudden burst of grief and anger allowed Vader to overcome the spell, but Gandalf raised his staff, and he fell back down. "I see that your grief is strong, as if your love has died."

Gandalf sensed the Sith Lord's feelings confirm it. "Why ally yourself with this man? Why not do as she would have you do, and live a good life?"

Vader responded, "Voldemort can bring her back, with the Resurrection Stone."

Dumbeldore jumped at that, "The Resurrection Stone? The Resurrection Stone only brings back a phantom of what was, a ghost if you will. Yet not a ghost, a spirit which does not belong here anymore, only visible to the user of the stone. It's original user killed himself to be reunited with his loved one."

Gandalf sensed Darth Vader's anger grow, and nodded at Dumbeldore.

Dumbeldore murmured a word and Darth Vader became unconscious. Dumbeldore spoke, "He have about an hour until he wakes."

Gandalf nodded, "Let us be off."


	6. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Twist

**AN: Sorry for not updating in a long time, I got side-tracked and just now began to write again. Thanks for still reading.**

**If I had known so many people were still actively reading the story aI would have posted this sooner. That's what I get for not checking my fanfiction account.**

* * *

><p>Bright flashes of light flew back and forth between the three wizards, Voldemort was slowly being pushed into a corner. Voldemort yelled out "Avada Kedavra!" A green wave of light rushed towards his two foes. Gandalf struck his staff on the ground and a shimmering wall of white light stopped the Killing Curse. Voldemort had disappeared.<p>

The two wizards turned to face Superman, when they did, they saw Superman holding Batman off the ground, choking him.

Suddenly, Voldemort appeared between the wizards and the heroes. "Even your mighty Superman is susceptible to the Imperiatus Curse, Dumbeldore." With that, Voldemort began to assault the two wizards with his magic.

Superman focused his will, and with a strong mental concentration, broke Voldemort's hold on him. Superman let Batman down and flew towards Voldemort. Voldemort let out a shout a disappeared with a loud Crack! In his place stood a creature fashioned out of Fiendfyre, it had the form of a winged demon, holding a flaming sword in one hand, and a whip in the other.

Gandalf chuckled, "This is his attempt at a Balrog? A Balrog is a mighty spirit, a Maiar like me, not a shaped flame." Gandalf held his staff towards the approaching demon, a bright white light struck the false Balrog. When the light hit the flames, they withered down into nothingness, leaving only scorch marks on the floor.

Realizing the usefulness of a base, the wizards magically hid the entrance to the base. Batman and Superman went to hold Vader captive, and hope to turn him back to the Light.

* * *

><p>Voldemort stood on a cliff, concentrating. He cast forth his mind, searching for any loyal Death Eaters. For hours he stood, until at last he sensed the mind of Lucius Malfoy. Ah, Lucius, what news do you have for me?<p>

There was a pause, My Lord, your plan with the dementors has gone according to plan, we have released the most loyal Death Eaters from Azkaban.  
>Voldemort grinned maliciously, Perfect, tell Bellatrix, Fenrir, and Snape that I will need them, and yourself and Nagini by my side. In one hour, I shall summon you to my side.<p>

Voldemort severed his connection to Lucius and began prepare a second, greater base. It would take on the shape of a small, walled camp. However, it would also have magical protections, and this time it would be hidden from all others.

A shadowy figure stepped out of the shadows. "Lord Voldemort, if you summon allies to your side, the others will receive an equal amount of their allies. Are you willing to continue with your plan?"

It must be the one who brought them all here! Voldemort raised his wand and the figure was inside a burning sphere.

A movement from within the sphere, and a the sphere was blown out. "I shall forgive that this one time, I see you will continue with your plan."

The figure disappeared suddenly, and a magnified version appeared in the sky, the figure spoke, "Each of you will pick five of your allies, to help you. However, Superman, Batman, you can only pick up to five allies total, I shall bring forth an equal amount of your enemies. Same goes for Wolverine and Spiderman. Oh and, to make this more interesting, a Deathly Hallow, the six Horcruxes, and Mount Doom shall appear on the island."  
>Voldemort looked stunned, the Deathly Hallows were real? If only one was to appear,then two of the others must already be possessed by someone. Potter had an Invisibility Cloak, and he had the stone Dumbeldore was sure to have the Elder Wand, but would there be anyway to change its allegiance?<p>

* * *

><p>Dumbeldore immediately began to think of who he should summon to his side. Harry was required, without him, Voldemort would not be permanently defeated. But as for Granger and Weasley, would they be able to stand against these people? His other choices would be Sirius, Moody, and perhaps Lupin and Tonks.<p>

* * *

><p>Superman and Batman seemed convinced of who to bring to their side. "Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash, the Martian Manhunter and Aquaman will be our allies. Together no one can defeat us."<p>

* * *

><p>Gandalf looked troubled, "If there is Mount Doom, I shall need Frodo. To protect him, I shall bring forth Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir. But Sauron has powerful allies to call to his side, will they be able to stand against them?"<p>

* * *

><p>Darth Vader was brooding, it had been nearly twenty years since death of Padme. If this man was as powerful as he claimed, he would be able to bring back Padme. In order to win, Vader would need all the help he could get. He decided on five people, Darth Sidious, Boba Fett, Bossk, IG-88, and 4-LOM. His master, and four of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy.<p>

* * *

><p>Obi-wan didn't need to stop and think, Yoda was a necessity. Luke, Han, Leia, and Chewbacca would need to come, by his estimate, he had come here a day after he and Luke had left with the smugglers to rescue the princess. He wondered what they would have done, after he disappeared halfway to Alderaan.<p>

* * *

><p>Spider-man was allowing Wolverine to make the choices for the team. "We need the Professor, he's the only way we can avoid unwinnable fights. As much as I dislike the kid, we need Cyclopes, Nightcrawler, and of course we need Jean."<p>

* * *

><p>Sauron grinned within his helmet, with a Balrog, Saruman, the Witch-King, and two other Nazgul, he would be unstoppable.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7:More Heroes

**I had almost given up on this story but thanks to its recent review and new follower (and an astonishingly high view count) I decided to keep on writing it. Thanks for the review. Since someone made a request for a bonus hero/villain, I feel obligated to say that I'm bringing more heroes and villains in right now so if I do bring in others, it would be later, but feel free to make suggestions. If someone wants to point out certain things that a character has done, feel free to message me or leave it in a review. There's a ton of people so I may forget some things (Like Spider-man's (and Wolverine's) association with the Avengers)**

* * *

><p>Dumbeldore watched the new arrivals after they had been explained what had happened. Their group now numbered nearly twenty. Gandalf's allies appeared to be simple humans-and an elf, dwarf, and a...hobbit. It was curious to noted the differences between Legolas and the house-elves of the wizarding world, but that would need to wait until after the upcoming battle. The Justice League appeared to be the most powerful...excepting the wizards, of course. Yet of those, there would be interesting allies. Superman was already nearly a god, and the Martian Manhunter appeared to be just as powerful, even if his weakness, fire, was readily available. Wonder Woman was also a powerful figure, with her strength and flight. The Green Lantern was also a powerful figure, but the last two appeared to be lesser than the rest-a man who could run quickly and a man who could speak to fish? How would they help against Voldemort's Death Eaters? The Batman was a mere muggle, skilled in martial arts but no more.<p>

To his surprise, Batman was the first to organize the group into units. He placed Frodo with Superman, Mad Eye, and Gandalf, ensuring that the One Ring would only be near those with a nearly indomitable willpower. Harry was joined by Dumbeldore, Wonder Woman, and Aragorn, giving him the protection of some of the most skilled people of their respective universes. Then the Flash, Sirius, Gimli and Legolas were made into a group for quick, decisive attacks. Aquaman, Tonks, and Boromir would be used for more unconventional attacks. Lastly, Lupin, Green Lantern, Batman, and the Martian Manhunter would head to secure a base at Mount Doom, so that both Horcruxes and the Ring could be destroyed. When the base was secured, J'onn (Manhunter) would telepathically signal Superman, who would fly Frodo over the volcano to destroy the Ring.

When asked why not simply fly Frodo there now, Batman signaled to the top of the mountain, where the Dark Mark floated, signaling the location of the Death Eater base.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan looked at the heroes who stood before him, and noted that there were fifteen of them, Sauron, or Mairon as he now wished them to call him, was the only one without his allies, except for Saruman, the head of the wizards on Middle-Earth. Sauron explained that Saruman was the only ally he had who still worked for the good, and that he now renounced the dark, after hearing Obi-Wan's story of how it had caused the death of so many.<p>

As the heroes began to acquaint themselves with their situation, a terrible roar was heard and a giant demon advanced towards them. It was a creature made of shadow and flame, standing almost twenty feet tall, with a flaming sword in one hand and a whip in the other.  
>Saruman was the first to speak, "This is a Balrog, a creature that has existed since nearly the beginning of time, and one that cannot be harmed easily."<p>

The Balrog roared, and Thor shouted, "Foul creature! You defy me, Thor Odinson and wielder of Mjolnir?"

Thor raised his hammer and lightning flew at the Balrog. The Balrog swatted it aside with it's sword.

The chaos ensued. The Balrog began to strike at everyone it could reach, while a storm brewed overhead and the earth itself began flying at the creature. The smell of sulfur tainted the air and purple clouds formed all along the Balrog's exterior. Blaster bolts flew at the Balrog, and a laser steadily struck it.

The Balrog roared and a sudden high-pitched, fear inducing screech was heard. Three figures, in cloaks and wielding swords began to move towards the heroes. The screech left Wolverine unconscious, his enhanced hearing making it even more painful. Nightcrawler collapsed mid-teleport and lay crumpled on the ground. Cyclopes covered his ears in agony, accidentally blasting unleashing his full blast into the earth, creating a long, deep ditch.  
>Thor remained unaffected, and battered the Balrog with his hammer, taking advantage of the confusion. However, the screech caused the Hulk to lose control and leap into the sky, prepared to smash everything when he landed, only to be shot with whatever defenses the island had against flight.<p>

Obi-Wan and Yoda were dueling the Nazgul, the Force allowing them to overcome the fear induced by the screech, but they began to lose ground quickly.

"Enough!" Sauron stood unfazed. "You shall leave!" He struck the earth with his mace, sending a shockwave which caused everyone to fall.

Everyone else temporarily unconscious, Sauron instructed the Nazgul to keep watch on the other heroes, and sent the Balrog to guard the entrance to Mount Doom. Sauron noted the Balrog limping, most assuredly from the pounding it took from Thor, the Hulk, and Cyclops's laser, for everything else might only scratch it.

He then heard a small voice, "Good, you pretend to be, but evil you still are, hmm?" Yoda stood up with his walking stick. "Faced one false friend to the good, I have already. Same mistake, make twice, I will not." The diminutive green figure pulled out his lightsaber. "Face me, you shall."  
>Sauron swung his mace-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review, remember those are anti-writer's blockfuel for the story.**


End file.
